You'll Be My King
by magicalmistress224
Summary: Okay, guys, this is really emotional. It was emotional for me to write it so that being said proceed with caution because your feels might explode! Ella has grown very Ill...these are her last moments with Kit. One-shot of Kitella from Cinderella 2015 movie. Please send me comments!


"No, you have to do something. She is my _wife_."

The doctor looked at the King with pity. "Your Majesty I…I'm sorry…the…the disease is beyond our expertise," he said.

"Then find another doctor who knows this expertise," Kit said through his teeth.

The doctor took a deep breath and looked down. "I'm sorry, your Majesty…we…we will try everything we can," he said. He bowed and walked off.

Kit watched him leave and he clenched his fist and began to pace. His heart raced and panic was seeping into him. No, she couldn't die. Not his Ella. Was God truly this cruel, he would take away his beautiful Ella? Anger and sadness filled his head and heart and he walked over to a chair and sat down. He put his head in his hands and tried to take deep breaths.

"This can't be happening. Please, God, let this not be happening. Please, not her," Kit mumbled to himself and he shook his head and his bright blue eyes filled with tears.

He didn't know how long he sat in that chair. But when he looked up, it was dark outside. He turned to the doors that led to his and Ella's bedchamber. He knew he should go and see her. But he couldn't. He wanted to be strong for her. But if he walked inside and saw her…he'd lose himself.

Ella was sitting in a chair facing the window. She had blankets on her lap and the servants had braided her hair. Her face was pale and her eyes dark. Her hair almost seemed to have lost its vibrant glow and she was tired…so, so tired.

The doctors had told her that she had what her mother had. It was hereditary and they still had no cure for it. So…she was to have the same fate as her mother.

Ella knew she should be scared…but for some odd reason…she wasn't. She looked up at the moon and focused on keeping her breathing steady. She hadn't seen Kit all day…and she didn't blame him. Perhaps it would be easier if they didn't see each other.

A tear slid down her cheek. She raised a weak hand and wiped it away. She sniffled and looked back up at the glowing moon.

"Mother? I…I wish I had more time with Kit," she said softly.

"Ella?"

Ella slowly turned and saw Kit standing in the doorway. She held her hand out to him and he rushed over and knelt down beside her.

Ella could tell he had been crying. She felt her heart shatter and she closed her eyes and put her head in her free hand.

"My darling," Kit said and kissed her hand. "I…I know that…I know that you're tired. But, I beg of you…please…please don't give up."

Ella felt more tears slip down her cheeks and a sob escaped from her chest.

"Ella?" Kit asked worried. He walked around and took both of her hands. In the pale moonlight, she still looked beautiful despite how sick she looked. He gently cupped her cheek and wiped her tears away.

Ella looked up at him and held his hand weakly. "I…don't want to leave you," she whispered.

Kit felt a few tears run down his cheeks. He shook his head. "Then don't," he whispered. "Please, don't give up."

Ella wanted to fight. She wanted to be strong. But she was tired. She didn't know how much longer her body could fight.

Kit leaned down and lift her up from the chair and he carried her bridal style to the bed. He sat down and kept her on his lap. He kissed the top of her head and his tears ran down into her hair. Ella held weakly to his shirt. She felt like a child.

"_Lavender's green dilly dilly, lavender's blue. If you love me dilly dilly, for I love you_," Kit sang softly.

"_Let the birds sing dilly dilly, and the lambs play. We shall be safe dilly dilly out of harm's way_," Ella sang softly with him.

"_I love to dance dilly dilly, I love to sing. When I am queen dilly dilly_…" they sang together, before Ella's voice faded out and her eyes closed.

Kit gently rocked her back and forth and he bit his lip and more tears rushed down his cheeks. He shook his head and looked up. "_You'll be my King_," he whispered.


End file.
